Caroline's Christmas Joy
by The Convergence
Summary: For Kat: Caroline usually is the one who surprises people, making them laugh smile and happy overall. Not this time...this time, she's the one who get's surprised.


**The Convergence Roleplay Secret Santa 2017**

* * *

 **For:** Kat  
 **Penname:** She-who-lack-jamz  
 **Character:** Caroline Forbes  
 **Other Characters Used:** Matt Donovan, Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Enzo St John  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Genre(s):** Family/Friendship  
 **Message to your person:** Merry Christmas Kat! You totally deserve it because you rock :)

* * *

 **Caroline's Christmas Joy**

 _Caroline usually is the one who surprises people, making them laugh smile and happy overall. Not this time...this time, she's the one who get's surprised._

* * *

Caroline pressed the phone to her ear, her eyes shut tightly as she waited for the ringing tone to stop, and the call to be connected. It was Christmas Eve and Caroline, once again, was stuck in her house slumped against the couch with a warming blanket around her shoulders and a mug of hot cocoa in her hands, trying to find out where her friends were. However Bonnie and Elena promised they would come tomorrow tonight.

She had first tried Elena, but that went straight to answer phone. Aswell as Bonnie's. She also tried Damon, Enzo and Jeremy. They promised! And Caroline knew her friends would never break their promises….mostly. Unless there was a 'supernatural crisis'. She tried Stefan, even though she hadn't seen him in months. But that didn't stop her from calling, they were friends after all. He didn't answer, and Caroline sighed. She paused before pressing the end call button, leaning her head back as she thought. Not about much, just stuff. It didn't take her long, and after a good half an hour, Caroline smiled, dozing off into a deep sleep.

.xXx.

The Carols of Christmas day woke Caroline up from her slumber; her eyes adjusting to the decorations around her house before she managed to sniff the approaching kids coming towards her doorstep. She knew it was coming, and managed to get up and swing the door open just in time, before they even rang the door.

"Helloooooo!" A blonde boy said, with a wide grin and bright big wave. Caroline couldn't help but smile, since she found everything cute.

"Hiya!" She replied, before the boy handed a white sealed envelope with a beam. Caroline paused, hesitating before she reached to take it. "What's this?" She asked slowly, eyeing the letter before the boy had disappeared, along with the several other friends he had bought. "Oh, okay bye…." She said, confused to where he had gone. But she had been staring at the letter for quite a long time.

She walked into her living room, sitting down with her legs tucked under on the couch. She opened the letter and a few words had been scribbled.

Sorry, I can't make it tonight! Damon's taking me somewhere. I promise I'll make up to you, Car. Elena x

Caroline let out a gasp, in disbelief mostly. It was Christmas! Somehow Caroline knew Elena would be the first to drop out.

She sighed, hoping at least Bonnie would make it. She jumped up, not letting Elena's absence ruin her Christmas. After a quick shower, Caroline threw on a warm sweater with thick jeans. Along with that was a thick coat and brown heeled boots. She put on a beanie hat along with gloves. She pushed her phone and keys into her side bag, before making her way to the Mystic Grill, taking a walk instead of the car. She smiled to the people she passed, spotting the Mystic Grill a few metres ahead. She stopped, and just before she was about to continue walking, her phone buzzed.

Hey Caroline, it's Bonnie. I'm not gonna be able to make it round to yours tonight. I know I promised, sorry. You and Elena have a Merry Christmas; I'll be there with you the whole time, Caroline. Sorry, Bonnie x

At that point, Caroline didn't even give a second glance at the text, throwing her phone back into her bag before marching into the Grill, a resting facial expression printed on her face. Matt's eyes widened slightly, tipping his head slightly.

"Whoa, Car, what happened?" He asked.

"You're working? It's Christmas." She muttered, her arms dramatically folding over each other.

"Um, yeah. Needed the extra cash and Ty is doing something but he'll be back tonight, so, had nothing better to do." He finished with a shrug, glancing back up before resting the dirty gasses on table. "Need a drink?"

"Do you even have to ask?" She asked, falling into the chair beside her, her arms on the table as her forehead rested on them. Matt returned, with a glass and a bottle, pouring and pushing the glass towards her.

"That bad start of Christmas already?" He asked, before sighing. "Did they cancel on you?"

Caroline looked up at that point, frowning and tilting her head to the right slightly in confusion. "Wait….how did you know they were even coming over?" She asked before sitting up straight. "Did you know they were going to cancel?!" She exclaimed.

"Chill, Caroline. Elena told me." He lied, knowing everything since he was part of the plan. He let out slight grin, standing up. "You gonna finish that drink?" He asked, but Caroline sighed and shook her head.

"Don't feel like it now." She breathed before glancing up at him. "It's okay, you go back to working. I'll sit here….alone…drowning in my sorrows….on Christmas." She exaggerated, her head falling back onto her arms.

Matt grinned again before pulling off his apron, and grabbing his jacket from the chair. "Come with me." He said, slipping the jacket on. He already began walking towards the door, without glancing back. Caroline said up, confused for a minute before sighing dramatically at the effort and rushing after him. Matt was already in the car, and he horned his truck, looking at Caroline in the window. "Come on Car, we haven't got all day."

Caroline jumped in the truck, letting out another sigh. "Fine." She added, before they started moving.

.xXx.

They stopped the truck, and Caroline jumped out along with Matt, staring at the warehouse. "Where the hell are we?" She questioned, though her eyes never became unglued.

"Just come on." Matt grinned, already heading inside. Caroline followed, but it got darker the further she went in. "Matt?!" She called, though her vampire sense were working perfectly, and could smell his cologne from a mile away. The light switched on, and in the corner of the decorated room, was a massive Christmas tree. Tinsel and Holly placed all around the walls. Her eyes shot quickly towards the seven figures across the room. "Elena! Bonnie!" Caroline went flaring over, hugging her friends tightly. "You guys….did this for me?!"

"Well, we would've thought it impossible since you never stopped calling." Elena teased with a roll of her eyes.

"Yep, for you Caroline." Bonnie added with a grin.

"Hey Gorgeous." Enzo said, with a smirk. But Caroline simply ignored him, smiling at the Salvatore's. Her eyes then went onto Matt, with a slight happy gasp-like laugh. "You knew?!"

"I wasn't actually working, Car, I knew you'd come into the Grill so," Matt shrugged with a smile.

Caroline couldn't ask for more. She thought she would have the most disastrous Christmas ever. But in her heart she knew they would always be there for her no matter what. "Merry Christmas, I love you guys!" Caroline laughed happily, hugging her best friends again. Damon joined in aswell since Elena practically forced him to, though soon followed Matt and Stefan voluntarily. Caroline smiled before looking over at Enzo.

"No thanks love," He scoffed before taking a swig of his drink. Caroline gave a him look, and Enzo sighed, walking behind Bonnie and joining in on the group hug. And one by one, no matter how much they disliked each other at times and wanted to kill each other at times, they all said to each other, from the bottom of their hearts;

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Hundreds of fictional characters are trapped in a land of fairy tales and left to contemplate what and where home really is, and ask themselves whether they want to go back to their own worlds at all...?

The Convergence is the biggest roleplay on the fanfiction, featuring Supernatural, Harry Potter, MCU, Sherlock, Doctor Who, Percy Jackson, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, OUAT, Divergent, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, DC, Star Wars, LOTR, House, Live-Action Disney, Twilight, Teen Wolf, Stranger Things and Riverdale.


End file.
